Fácil de contentar
by Aimless Logic
Summary: -Songfic- ¿Cuándo pasó esto? A veces, un recuerdo pequeñito puede traernos los más grandes y amargos momentos.


**Disclaime**r: Los personaje sutilizados en este escrito no son de mi propiedad, sino de Rumiko. Pero la traba y desarrollo de la historia son de mi completa autoría.

**Fácil de contentar**

[Song-Fic]

Canción: Easy to please

Intérprete: Coldplay

**I**

—Papito no nos va a dejar nunca. Mamá, no te pongas triste.

Kagome observó cómo la minúscula manita se posaba sobre la suya, agarrando fuertemente tres de sus dedos en un afán imposible de consolarla.

Su rostro parecía diez años más viejo que el día anterior; oscuras bolsas se ganaban bajo sus ojos enrojecidos, los pómulos parecían haberse caído y sus mejillas se veían hundidas, como si llevara días en ayuno.

—Papito ya se fue —susurró Kagome.

El rostro del niño se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. No obstante, con todo su cuerpecito temblando, controló el desgarrador puchero que se formaba en su boquita carnosa y rosada. Miró a Kagome con los ojos vidriosos y le dijo muy suavemente:

—No mami, él me dijo que nunca se iba a ir.

—¡Acaso no ves que ya no respira! —Gritó ella, sin poder controlarse.

El niño pegó un salto hacia atrás, chocando con la cama de hospital.

—Mamita, él solamente… —el pequeño giró sobre sus talones y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, se encaramó sobre la camilla.

Apoyando el peso sobre sus rodillas, puso la espalda muy derecha para observar a su padre. Tenía el rostro hinchado y amoratado. Largos tubos salían de sus brazos, conectándose a máquinas que él solamente había visto por televisión. Con cuidado, extendió su mano sobre la mejilla de su padre y le habló:

—Papi, me lo dijiste el otro día, ¿recuerdas? Cuando salimos con mamá al parque —le pegó suavemente para ver si reaccionaba. —Ahora mamá cree que te fuiste y eso es mentira, porque tú me lo dijiste, papá, me lo dijiste —continuó golpeando su mejilla cada vez un poco más fuerte, pero no obtuvo la tan anhelada respuesta.

Súbitamente alejó su mano del rostro y como quien ha aceptado la culpa por un crimen horrendo, bajó la cabeza hasta que su mentón casi tocó su pecho. Sus manitas se hicieron puños sobre sus huesudas rodillas. Entonces comenzó a sollozar, despacito.

—Pequeñito —murmuró ella —, perdóname, perdóname — continuó con la voz entrecortada.

La mujer lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acurrucó en su regazo. El niño rápidamente rodeó su cuello y hundió su rostro en él. Entre sollozos repetía lo que padre le había prometido y que ella lo perdonara a él por mentirle.

Kagome se sentó nuevamente sobre la silla donde había estado toda la noche. El pequeño seguía aferrándose a su cuello, como si de él pendiera su corta vida. La mujer comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento, que estarían bien, que no importaba, que realmente no le había mentido.

Hasta que, luego de veinte interminables minutos, el niño se calló abruptamente. Pasado unos minutos más, su respiración pareció estabilizarse y esta vez, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Por unos instantes la habitación fue un ruidoso mutismo. Y fue ahí y sólo ahí que Kagome se dio permiso para dar rienda suelta al llanto que se estaba tragando desde que vio a su esposo tomar el último aliento aquella mañana.

Sin embargo, apenas había caído la primera lágrima; apenas recién podía comenzar a romperse, escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación. Había sido sutil, sólo se había oído el "click" al cerrar la puerta.

_Love,_

_I hope we get old_

_I hope we can find a way_

_Seeing it all_

—Hola.

—Hola —murmuró ella.

Otro ruidoso mutismo. Kagome ni siquiera había volteado al responder. Escuchó cómo caminaba directamente hacia ella, hasta que un repentino escalofrío le hizo cosquillas por todo el largo de su columna. Se enderezó bruscamente, poniendo a todo su cuerpo en tensión.

Todo porque él estaba justo atrás de ella.

—Hay que…

—Ya lo hice —le interrumpió él. —Estaba aquí cuando dejó de respirar.

Kagome estuvo tentada a preguntarle cómo era que ella no lo había sentido. Pero se contuvo. Nunca había sido bueno hacerle preguntas. En realidad, nunca había sido bueno nada con él.

Con cuidado de no mirarlo, se levantó de la silla con su hijo aún dormido entre sus brazos. Tan sólo alcanzó a atisbar un trozo de su camisa: era azul, y estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones.

—Lo llevaré donde Sango. Será un día complicado —habló sin levantar el rostro.

Había avanzado algunos pasos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó él, con su voz grave. Tenía su cálida mano puesta sobre su hombro.

Los nervios atacaron otra vez a Kagome, quien se soltó y abriendo la puerta, salió sin responder.

Sesshômaru observó cómo se alejaba al tiempo que su propio semblante revelaba nada más que una pequeña tensión en el músculo de su mejilla.

Giró hacia la camilla donde descansaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y fue hacia él. Le dio una fugaz mirada a todo su cuerpo accidentado. Desapasionadamente se inclinó sobre él y besó su fría frente.

—Por fin estás muerto, bastardo.

* * *

**II**

—Puedo sonreír, Sango. Deja de preocuparte —fingió Kagome a través del teléfono. Su voz había sonado de lo más estable. —Sí, ya están trasladando el cuerpo —respondió, tragando saliva. —Sesshômaru me acaba de llamar. Sí, llegó esta mañana. Tampoco realmente; yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Nadie nunca esperaba nada de él, pensó Kagome después de colgar el teléfono.

Por un momento se quedó ahí, plantada en el suelo, frente a la mesita del teléfono, pensando en nada y en todo. En esa misma mesita había una foto del día de su boda. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y él no se quedaba atrás. La tenía en sus brazos y Kagome hacía el tan común signo de paz con sus dedos.

Había sido un día glorioso.

El día en que toda la fatídica búsqueda de la Shikón no tama había concluido. El día en que el puente entre el pasado y el presente se rompió; el día en que InuYasha se había hecho completamente humano. Por ella. Para ella. Todo iba danzando en una paz inexorable. Incluyendo a Sango y Miroku, quienes habían decidido establecerse medio tiempo entre el mundo actual y el pasado. Tenían cinco hijos ya. Por otro lado, Seshômaru…

Él ni siquiera había ido a su boda, recordó. Después del extraño deseo de hacerse humano, Rin se quedó bajo el cuidado de Sango y Miroku, junto con Jaken, quien nunca había ido al mundo actual. Y nadie sabía con certeza sobre su paradero. Nadie sabía cómo se ganaba la vida, y mucho menos, por qué aquel orgulloso youkai había decidido rebajarse a la clase que él tanto despreciaba, gracias a la perla.

En los siete años que habían pasado desde su boda, sólo lo había visto una vez, además de la de esa mañana. Y agradecía que sólo hubiera sido una.

No, la verdad es que no agradecía nada.

Un pequeño brillo de remordimiento cruzó por sus ojos. Tomó el retrato de su boda y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Su cabeza comenzaba a latir. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Así era como se sentía? O mejor dicho, ¿así era como debía sentirse?

Vacía. Destruida. Podrida.

InuYasha no merecía haber muerto de una manera tan vulgar, sobre todo después de haber pasado cosas el doble o triple de peligrosas que un simple accidente de tránsito.

Vulgar. Torpe. Estúpida.

Se recostó sobre el piso alfombrado clavando su vista en el techo, sin mirar realmente.

Pensó en continuar con el llanto de la mañana, en llorar a InuYasha como se merecía que lo hiciera. Pensó hasta incluso en escribir alguna carta, algún poema que leer durante su entierro…

Pero no iba a hacer nada de eso. Los ojos parecían haberse secado de repente, aunque seguían escociéndole. Probablemente lo único bueno que podía hacer en esos momentos era dormir, y lo haría hasta que llamaran de la funeraria o el mismo Sesshômaru.

_Sesshômaru._

Sintió el repentino deseo de maldecirlo, pero hacerlo no estaba en su naturaleza. Evocó entonces la cara de su hijo, y se tranquilizó recordando que estaba a salvo y en casa de Sango. Todo iría bien. Todo iría bien hasta. Sí, hasta que.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Como un último atisbo de conciencia, soltó el portarretratos, al tiempo que escuchaba un ruido a las afueras del templo. Alguien estaba corriendo las mamparas sin ninguna intención de pasar inadvertido. Alcanzó a sonreír porque sabía que ya no estaría despierta para cuando Sesshômaru la encontrara.

Eso era realmente bueno.

* * *

**III**

_Love, _

—Sé que estás despierta.

_I hope we can be_

—Sango llegará en cualquier instante. Debes levantarte.

_I hope I can find a way_

—Kagome.

—Ya —pronunció suavemente, sonriendo a medias.

_Of letting you see…_

Kagome abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que Sesshômaru se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama. Así que se había dado el trabajo de acarrearla, ¡qué considerado!

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos. Sabía que debía estar de un modo impresentable pero poco le importó. Echó las mantas hacia atrás y de un solo movimiento salió de la cama. Seguía vestida igual que en la mañana. Pero al poner sus pies sobre el suelo, pareció que todo lo demás giraba de manera vertiginosa impidiéndole mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, supo de antemano que sería imposible llegar al suelo aunque todo lo vaticinara.

No con Sesshômaru en el lugar.

Sus brazos: fuertes, seguros, con un tacto impersonal la estabilizaba por los hombros. Kagome fue tan consciente de él que tuvo un inmenso deseo de gritar con la más pura histeria. Histeria y odio; histeria y…nada. Como el tacto de él y como el desastre de Kagome que no se decidía a salir de su garganta.

Llevaba la misma camisa de la mañana con un botón más desabrochado, observó Kagome aún aturdida por el inesperado mareo. Encontró aceptable que de algún modo los dos estuvieran "como en la mañana", le daba un aire de igualdad que en realidad no existía. ¿Por qué no se habría cambiado de ropa?, Se preguntó de todos modos.

—Es bueno que hayas venido —dijo ella, sin levantar su vista, con la voz dispuesta a quebrarse a la más mínima provocación.

Sesshômaru no emitió ningún comentario al respecto. Ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, no obstante, prosiguió:

—Después de todo, sé que querías a InuYasha.

Nada. Kagome, nerviosamente, emuló una sonrisa y habló otra vez:

—Tu sobrino estará feliz de conocerte. Ya sabes, te pareces a él.

Y después de decirlo fue ella quien no tuvo ánimos de hablar. De hecho, ninguno de los dos lo hizo por varios minutos. Parecía que ese día las palabras sobraban.

—Te mentí —lo escuchó murmurar, suave, muy suave.

—¿No lo has hecho antes?—Preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Sango no va a venir, y yo nunca quise a mi hermano.

Con un movimiento rápido, levantó su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Él parecía tener los suyos más dorados y fríos de como los recordaba, aunque no podían disimular las bolsas oscuras bajo ellos. Estaba agotado. Su rostro mantenía los ángulos marcados, perfectamente esculpidos bajo el color níveo de su piel. Llevaba el cabello corto y desordenado, como si no se hubiera peinado en días. Todo su aspecto le hacía ver desgarbado, descuidado y Kagome tuvo el terrible deseo de peinarlo, de decirle que descansara y que ella iría por ropa limpia para él mientras se bañaba.

Absurdo. Burdo.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía juzgarla por pensar que era un ser humano?

Se regañó silenciosamente. Él _era_ humano.

Es que nadie podría adivinar que esas pequeñas líneas que comenzaban a marcarse en su frente jamás deberían haber estado ahí. Nunca. Él era perfecto, él…

Él era Sesshômaru.

Punto. Fin.

Y él acababa decir que nunca había querido a su hermano.

A su esposo.

—Maldita sea —dijo ella, soslayando su mirada mientras intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de él.

Pero al instante de perder su contacto comenzó a sentir el mismo vértigo que tuvo al levantarse, o peor. De todas formas, no tuvo tiempo de decidirlo porque Sesshômaru la sostuvo en un abrazo que casi le quitó la respiración.

—Estúpida —susurró él, acariciando el arco de su oreja con sus labios.

—Suéltame —pronunció débilmente, reprimiendo los nuevos espasmos que se activaron dentro de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no lloras, Kagome? —Preguntó en un tono grave y medio burlón. Kagome podía sentir perfectamente el aliento cálido sobre su oído, las manos acariciando sus brazos lenta, metódicamente.

—¡Que me sueltes! —gritó, golpeando a penas su torso. Si algo no había cambiado era la fuerza brutal que poseía de forma innata.

—No has sido capaz de llorar por él. Incluso en el hospital. Te vi como lo mirabas, querías que muriera, ¿no?

—¡Déjame, déjame!

Kagome comenzó a forcejear, golpeando, gritando. Sesshômaru con su mirada serena, la observaba como si ver a mujeres histéricas fuera tan normal como respirar o pestañar todos los días. Ella se sintió aún más enojada por ello, ¿quién era él para decir semejantes cosas? ¿Quién, maldito fuera, se creía él?

De un momento a otro, Kagome se encontraba de espalda sobre su cama con medio cuerpo de Sesshômaru sobre ella. Calló. Su propio cuerpo pareció quebrarse y quedar como el de una muñeca de trapo para ser utilizada cuando fuera, como fuera.

—Eso está bien. Así. Yo también te voy a confesar algo.

Sesshômaru apoyó sus manos a ambos costados del cuerpo de Kagome, y se irguió a medias sobre ella, mirándola con ese rostro impasible, tal como su voz:

—Todos estos años te he extrañado también —habló despacio, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Aléjate —susurró Kagome sin convicción alguna cuando el rostro de Sesshômaru estuvo a menos de un centímetro del suyo.

Mirarlo significaba perderse. Y ella supo el momento exacto en que ocurrió, porque cuando sus labios fríos y delgados tocaron los suyos el mundo se esfumó.

_That I'm so easy _

Ya no había más InuYasha.

Ya no había más recuerdos.

_to please_

Sólo eran él, sus labios y el insoportable anhelo de sus besos.

—Esto era todo lo que necesitaba —lo escuchó murmurar entre suspiros.

_So easy_

* * *

**IV**

_Love, I hope we grow old  
I hope we can find a way…  
_

Ella conocía el cuerpo de Sesshômaru. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su presión sobre su cuerpo, el empuje entre sus muslos, el gruñido suave y grave al llegar al clímax. Lo débil que sonaba su voz al pronunciar su nombre cuando se derretía dentro de ella.

No quería, por ningún medio, desear que ocurriera.

Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Silencioso como un ladrón, acariciaba su piel como si tocara un pedazo de seda, con reverencia. Disponía de ella del modo que quería y si alguna vez estuvo vestida, ni se enteró. Si alguna vez él lo estuvo…

Luego el embiste. Sintió su respiración golpear con fuerza sobre su cuello, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sólo era la fricción de sus cuerpos y tal vez los rasguños que ella no pudo contener en su espalda.

El aliento de los dos.

Su cuerpo arqueándose. El pequeño gemido ahogado por la boca de Sesshômaru.

Y después.

Después nada.

El cielo o el infierno. InuYasha o su hijo. El funeral y la poca convicción de un amor.

El poema de despedida que no iba a escribir, y por sobre todo, Sesshômaru, murmurando algo ininteligible mientras parecía tocar el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

Hubiera llorado, pero el sabor de Sesshômaru casi la hacía reír.

Y a carcajadas.

_Of seeing it all_

_

* * *

  
_

**V**

Vestirnos.

Ver cómo vuelvo a ser la viuda de, y él, el hermano de.

Ver cómo la verdad es una mentira y que yo no soy más que una mala actriz.

Me odio.

Y lo quiero, a él, quien progresivamente vuelve a ser él con camisa azul; la misma persona que yo nunca conocí.

No realmente.

Maldición, esto es… tan absurdo.

Tan fácil de comprender que me asusto.

De mí.

Sobre todo de mí.

* * *

**VI**

—Se parece muchísimo a papá —le susurró tímidamente el niño entre sus brazos, minutos antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con cuidado, lo acostó bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Que olían a Sesshômaru.

—Ya se durmió —obvió Kagome, sólo para romper el incómodo silencio con Sesshômaru en la habitación.

—Y no vale la pena seguir negándolo.

—No.

Escuchó cómo se acercaba detrás de ella. Sentir ese escalofrío se había vuelto una rutina durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Con aquel tacto impersonal, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y distraídamente comenzó a masajearlos.

_Love, I hope we can be  
I hope I can find a way  
_

—Me voy a quedar con ustedes —dijo él.

—Se supone que no…

—Y voy a vivir contigo —la interrumpió.

Su espalda se puso tensa.

—No.

—Es mi hijo.

La verdad tenía la mortal tendencia de destrozarla.

—Aún no se lo diré.

Sus manos ejercieron presión sobre sus hombros.

—Lo haré yo entonces.

—¡No! —se giró violentamente y levantó la vista hacia él. —Tú no tienes…—y se le cortó la voz.

¿Algún día iba a comprenderlo? ¿Algún día iba a ser capaz de descifrar aquella mirada ambarina fría que en esos momentos parecía quebrarse?

—Nunca supe de ti. InuYasha es... era… — otra vez su voz se cortó.

Traición. Ella era esa palabra personificada. ¿Un amor a través del tiempo? Qué burla.

—Él nunca lo supo —afirmó él sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

—¿Pero es que no entiendes? —se puso de pié sin despegar su mirada de él. —Esto será un desastre. No tenemos nada. Somos nada. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Fingir que me amas de la nada? —no pudo evitar la sorna en la última pregunta.

La mirada de Sesshômaru pareció petrificarse aún más; su rostro se tensionó y un pequeño músculo en su mejilla comenzó a latir. La acusaba tácitamente de algo y ella no atinaba a acertar qué era.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió los brazos a ambos lados, como si se mostrara ante ella sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

—Mírame —ordenó en un tono tajante. —¿Qué es esto para ti, una broma? Estas arrugas, ¿las ves? ¿También son nada? —Dejó caer sus brazos. —Kagome, ¿soy nada?

_Of letting you see_

¡Él era todo! Kagome tuvo unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Humana de mierda.

Ella se sobresaltó, eso había sido tan doloroso como un golpe. Sesshômaru giró y salió rápidamente de la habitación. No escuchó ruido alguno pero sabía que se estaba yendo.

Descaradamente se estaba yendo. Después de todo, después de ella.

Estúpido.

Pero jamás iba a entenderlo, comprendió Kagome en ese momento de pié en la habitación, como un delincuente condenado a cadena perpetua. Si no lo había entendido cuando supo que se había hecho humano o cuando había aparecido esa noche en su casa, convenientemente cuando InuYasha no estaba, años atrás, menos iba a entenderlo ahora.

Pero sí sabía que iba a correr tras de él en ese instante y que iba a suplicarle de la manera más vergonzosa que se quedara, que no la dejara. Y que por sobre todo le iba a gritar lo mucho que lo quería y cuánto le dolía no haber sabido nada de él durante esos años.

De lo culpable que se sentía por quererlo.

Él pareció relajarse, y hasta sonreír al escucharla.

—Quiero sólo un poco…— confesó él con la voz extrañamente débil mientras la abrazaba.

—De mí; siempre —susurró ahogadamente ella mientras apoyaba su frente sobre su torso.

—Sólo un poco de ti —repitió—, nunca he pedido más.

—Siempre y tendrás todo —reafirmó Kagome.

—Siempre. Esperé tanto —dijo él en un murmullo bajo, mirándola con veneración.

Quizás estaba perdiendo la razón o simplemente estaba loca y hacía tiempo. Ninguna opción podría haberle importado menos. Lo único que importaba en verdad era abrazarlo y pensar en nada.

Porque bajo esa noche completamente negra, a las afueras del templo donde había vivido toda su vida, Sesshômaru se mostraba ante ella como nunca lo había hecho.

—Kagome, sólo un poco para mí.

_That I'm so easy to please_

—Ya lo dijiste y sabes que voy a dar más, que voy a armar esto contigo a pesar de todo —ella se separó unos centímetros y le sonrió.

_So easy_

Él guardó silencio.

Y ella lloró mientras él le acariciaba lentamente su mejilla en tanto con la otra mano masajeaba su nuca. Seguían sobrando las palabras, e irónicamente, sobrando vida.

Fabuloso. Fantástico, pensó únicamente Kagome cuando sintió nuevamente los fríos labios de Sesshômaru sobre los suyos.

Lo había extrañado; sí, muchísimo.

Toda la vida, para ser honestos.

**Fin**

**By Aithra [D.C]**

* * *

Traducción de la Canción

**Fácil de contentar**

Amor, espero que lleguemos a viejos,  
espero que encontremos un camino  
viéndolo todo

Amor, espero que podamos ser,  
espero encontrar la manera  
de dejarte ver

Que soy tan fácil de contentar,  
tan fácil...

Amor, espero que crezcamos viejos  
espero que encontremos un modo  
de verlo todo

Amor, espero que pueda ser,  
espero encontrar un modo  
de dejarte ver

Que soy tan fácil de contentar,  
tan fácil...


End file.
